


Experience the Warmth Before You Go

by itsabravenewworld



Category: Glee
Genre: Bullying, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsabravenewworld/pseuds/itsabravenewworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“…One more chance David. ONE MORE. But that’s it. One more time and we are done.”</p>
<p>“Thank you so much Kurt, I promise it won’t happen again.”</p>
<p>“It’d better not.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experience the Warmth Before You Go

_“Please Kurt, I’m so sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking-”_

_“No Dave, I can’t, just go. Leave me alone.”_

_“I’m so sorry for what I’ve done to you. I can’t handle what a dick I’ve been, it’s killing me.”_

_“…One more chance David. ONE MORE. But that’s it. One more time and we are done.”_

_“Thank you so much Kurt, I promise it won’t happen again.”_

_“It’d better not.”_

Kurt smiled at Mercedes’ joke as he closed his locker. Brushing the pants of his Cheerios uniform, he started to walk slowly down the hallway as he tried to stuff his book into the smaller-than-usual backpack that he has slung over his shoulder.

                “So Kurt, are we still on for Friday night?” Tina asked, joining the two of them as they walked. Kurt nearly bumped into a locker, and twisted his body around neatly, earning a whistle from the two of them. “You have to teach me how you do that.”

                “Sure,” he chuckled. “But no; Sue chose Friday for an extra rehearsal because Brittany decided to run off searching for her cat in the middle of a routine.” When they groaned, he winced sympathetically. “I’m sorry, I promise we’ll hang out on Saturday though, I don’t care how beat I am.”

                Mercedes and Tina shared a look, and placed a hand on each shoulder. “No, no Kurt, we don’t want you making yourself exhausted or anything. Maybe another time.”

                Kurt sighed and slumped his shoulders. “Are you sure?”               They grinned at him brightly and assured him that it was all okay before going their separate ways and leaving him alone. Kurt’s feet padded on the tile, his head bobbing side to side as he hummed. Gave a couple of boys the stink eye, and continued with his head held high. The halls were still almost full, but fewer students were out than before, most making their way to their next class.

                Kurt looked at the time. He still had about ten minutes until his next class, he could probably go see Rachel and get back in time-

                “Kurt! Hey Kurt!” A voice called behind him. “Wait up!”

                “Dave?”

                He grinned and turned-

                To meet a slushy being thrown right at him. He crumpled to the floor- the coldness of it hitting him like a brick wall to his face, his neck,  _everywhere._ His body burned and he hissed, forgetting just how bad the ice felt against his skin. A majority hit him in the eyes and they burned, felt like they were on fire, he couldn’t  _see._

Rubbing his eyes frantically, his vision blurry, he sat himself up and shook the cold slush off of his hair and face. A kick to his leg, hard, had him groaning in pain and slumping back down to the tile. “That’s what you get for following me around Hummel.” Another round of ice landed straight on his head, blue this time. Then another, grape, he could smell it, it made him feel sick. More and more, until he was so cold he felt like he couldn’t breathe.

                Shielding his eyes from the onslaught, he looked to his attacker. “Dave,“ he croaked, voice rough from tears. “Dave- you- you  _promised me.”_  Now that he could see, he actually wished he couldn’t, wished he couldn’t see the harsh eyes and red jackets all lined up one after another with red cups and armed, ready. “You promised you wouldn’t do this again.”

                The other jacketed boys gave Dave strange looks, and he looked to them, panicked, before scoffing. “I didn’t promise you shit. This oughta teach you not to lie.” Another two boys dumped their cups onto him and he was so cold, he whimpered, shivering on the floor. He probably looked pathetic.

                “Just because you wear a cheerleading outfit now, it doesn’t mean you get to walk around like you own everyone.” Azimio threw the cup at him as well, laughing as Kurt batted it away. “It just makes you more of a girl, and we can’t just have you think you’re the Queen of the world when you’re really just a fag imposter.”

                Kurt went to yell out for help, someone, anyone, but when he opened his mouth, a swift punch knocked him to the ground, his head crashing against the floor. A chorus of yells echoed in the hallway. “Whoa! You didn’t have to hit him! Jesus Karofsky.” Kurt didn’t know whose voice it was, he didn’t care. He was just so cold, and so scared, he couldn’t move. He knew he needed to, but his body was in shock, muscles clenched, head pounding still from the impact against the hard tile.

                A hand lifted him up by his uniform and sat him up. “Pour the rest on him,” Dave’s harsh voice commanded, and Kurt shivered just in anticipation for the blow. When the ice hit him, he convulsed, dropping all the way onto the floor, his body unable to handle the onslaught anymore. It was too much, the fear, the chilliness of his bones, everything.

                They continued pouring more on him, more until there were no more cups with something actually in them, all of it now on the floor, surrounding a shivering Kurt, curled up into a tight ball. David lifted him up once more, dropping him so his head slammed down, knocking him out. “Come on, let’s go,” David said, sneering at him before stomping off, the crowd of boys hot on his tail, only a couple looking back once, none twice.

-

                Blaine was running to his next class, damn it he was going to be late  _again,_ Mrs. Turner was going to kill him. He waved to Karofsky and his gang, all of them laughing at something, walking past him.

                He skidded to a halt when he nearly slipped over a trail of red liquid turning around the corner of the hallway.  “What on Earth?” he muttered to himself, stepping carefully around the corner.

 He stopped cold when he saw Kurt.  “Oh my  _god,”_ he whispered. He jumped around the boy and knelt down, right in the cold liquid slush, not caring about his pants. The boy was out cold, lips starting to turn a different color, lighter from cold. Those pretty lips-  _stop Blaine._

 Blaine tried not to panic; he honestly did, but couldn’t help himself, dragging Kurt out of the large spot on the floor and leaning him against the locker, swearing loudly to himself. He remembered his mother telling him not to move an unconscious person, and he could just slap himself,  _dumb Blaine. Dumb dumb dumb._

The boy’s eyes slowly pulled themselves open, and he groaned highly in pain. Blaine gasped as he recognized the boy as Kurt Hummel;  _the_ Kurt Hummel. Blaine knew he should probably go and get some help, but there were no classrooms nearby and the other boy needed help right away, he was probably too cold-

                Without letting himself think any more, Blaine picked the other boy up and swung his arms around his own shoulders, racing down the hallway. He tried to ignore the gross sound of squishing and the feel of the sugary liquid of a tell-tale slushy against his skin and the fact that he was carrying another boy down the hallway for crying out loud, and ran as fast as he could toward the locker room showers.

                Conveniently enough, no teachers were in there, probably already starting to take care of the first class of the day, so none of the doors were locked. He walked them both into one of the stalls and set the boy down on the floor right in the middle. He twisted the knob, first a little warm, and after a couple of seconds turning it warmer.

                After a few minutes of the warm water washing the cold slush off of him, Kurt’s color started returning to his face and he huffed, the warmth seeping into his bones and stopping his teeth from clacking together.

                Blaine looked at him for a moment, and then put his hand behind his head awkwardly. “Um hi, I’m so sorry about that. That must have been weird for you. I’m Blaine, and I have the best intentions, I promise.”

                Kurt looked to him, probably surprised that he was actually still there. “You’re- you s-saved me.”

                Blaine shrugged. “Nah.”

                Kurt’s eyes narrowed, a confused look flashing across his face. “Have I seen you before?”

                “Me? Well I play lacrosse and I’m in Glee.” Kurt looked pained at this, and he winced, hoping he didn’t say anything wrong. “I’m sort of newish here so yeah.”

                “Lacrosse,” Kurt muttered, more to himself than Blaine. “That’s where I’ve seen you before.” He groaned and rubbed the back of his head. Blaine, on instinct, reached out a hand when Kurt went to stand. Kurt looked surprised, but took it nonetheless and shakily stood up. He turned the shower off and Blaine handed him a couple of towels.

                “So,” Kurt said, rubbing his hair with the towel. He looked much better with color on his face, Blaine noted. And he looked  _good._ “Thank you, I suppose, for saving my life. But I think I’ll be okay, I just need a  _lot_ of pain pills.”

                “It was no problem.” Blaine nodded and backed up towards the door. When he went to walk out, Kurt called out “hey!”

                “Yeah?” He leaned his head through the doorway.

                “What’s your name?” Kurt smiled shyly, and honest to God blushed, and he couldn’t help but grin back.

                “Blaine,” he answered.

                “Blaine,” Kurt repeated, and it sounded much better coming from his mouth in Blaine’s opinion. “I’m Kurt.”

                “Yeah, I sort of know who you are.” Blaine realized what he just said and practically slapped a hand to his mouth.

Kurt chuckled and nodded to his lacrosse t-shirt.

                “Well  _Blaine_ , I’ll have to make sure to come and watch you play sometime.” 


End file.
